Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD
Matau's Metru Mini Promo CD was one of six mini CD-ROMs packaged with special releases of the Toa Metru Matau canisters in 2004. The content was later released on BIONICLE.com. Content Introduction * Dangerous plants called Morbuzakh are threatening to wreck the city of Metru Nui. The Toa must find six incredibly powerful Great Disks if they wish to save their home. But the only Matoran who know where the disks can be found have disappeared as well. The player must help Toa Matau search for the missing Le-Metru Matoran Orkahm so that he can find the Great Disk. Scene 1 * Toa Matau searches Orkahm's home for clues to his disappearance. He notices a panel with an image of Metru Nui Chute Stations. ** Activity: The player must click on the Metru Nui Chute Stations in the order in which they light up. * Matau notices that one Chute Station, Orkahm's Moto-Hub, is glowing. He deduces that the Matoran have left quickly, but is confused why there are four-footed prints in Protodermis and a chute pass ticket from Ko-Metru on the floor of his home. Scene 2 * Toa Matau travels to the flashing point on the map, a Chute Station in the heart of Le-Metru. There he seeks out a co-worker of Orkahm's, Tuuli. * Tuuli comments that Orkahm is a good driver, if a little too slow and careful sometimes. However, he claims that Orkahm has been acting really strange lately and that the driver found something he would not show anyone else, saying he had to hide it because others were after it. Tuuli believes his cart to be around the station somewhere, if the Toa wanted to look at it. Scene 3 * Matau finds Orkahm's cart. His logbook is in there, but it is in code. ** Activity: The player must help Matau decipher Orkahm's code. * Matau reads three entries in Orkahm's logbook: ENTRY #1: Disk hidden. ENTRY #2: A. wants Disk. ENTRY #3: Moto-Hub sector 3. Matau suspects that sector 3 must be where Orkahm is hiding. * Vira appears and tells Matau that Orkahm went through a nearby chute not long ago, but that he did not know where the chute went, as he never saw anyone ride it. Matau decides that he must ride the chute. ** Mini-Movie: Matau rides the less-traveled chute, but exits it halfway, using his Aero Slicers to glide a short distance and take a shortcut. From overhead, he spies where the chute continues and descends into it once more. Spying the chute's end in the distance, he positions himself feet-forward with his Slicers poking up out of the chute, which catch the last electromagnetic ring and flip him up onto it. Scene 4 * At the end of the chute, Toa Matau finds Orkahm, but the Matoran is trapped in a cage made of transport cables. ** Activity: The player must help Matau free Orkahm from the cage. * Upon freeing the Matoran, Orkahm reveals that ever since he discovered the Kanoka Disk, strange things have been happening. Two powerful beings - one huge, one with four legs - started following him and asking for the disk. Then he got this message: The disk you found is vital to the safety of the city. Bring it to Moto-Hub Sector 3 and ride the marked chute. Matau notices that the note is smudged with Protodermis dust. Scene 5 * Orkahm reveals that he never liked the way Matau worked but that he liked the Morbuzakh even less and did not want those creatures after him anymore. The location of the disk can be seen on the Matoran's chart, but Orkahm insists on going when he retrieved it, claiming that he found it and wanted credit for it. * Matau realizes that having Orkahm along was going to be no joy, but that finding the disk was what mattered, and agrees. Conclusion * The mission is complete and Matau is on his way to join the other Toa so that they can find the Great Disks and defeat the Morbuzakh. Characters * Krekka (Not Mentioned by Name) * Matau * Nidhiki (Not Mentioned by Name) * Orkahm * Tuuli * Vira See also * BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * Comic 16: Toa Metru! * Toa Metru Promo Animations Category:2004 Category:Promo CDs